1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent development of information communication technologies, mobile terminals capable of executing various functions such as the transmission and reception of call, message, and e-mail, and the use of Internet banking service have become popular. That is, users more conveniently transact their businesses using the mobile terminals with the increased availability of the mobile terminals. The users use important personal information during the transaction using the mobile terminal. Accordingly, a necessity of security for personal information and privacy protection during the use of the mobile terminal has been increased.
Therefore, manufacturers of the mobile terminals support various types of unlocking methods for the mobile terminals. For example, a slide method, a pattern lock method, a method for recognizing a fingerprint, a face, or an iris of a user, etc., have been used.
When the user inputs a pattern code to a display unit for unlocking the mobile terminal with foreign objects attached to the display unit or with foreign objects attached to the his finger, a trace may remain on a surface of the display unit along the input trajectory of the pattern code. In particular, when the user inputs the pattern code to the display unit by a drag input, the input trace of the pattern code may remain on the surface of the display unit. In this case, the pattern code may be easily disclosed to others other than the user. In this case, due to the disclosure of the pattern code, others may easily access the personal information and the privacy of the user by using the mobile terminal.
Further, when the user unlocks the mobile terminal by the input of the pattern code, the unlocking pattern may be easily figured out by others, and as a result the personal privacy is highly likely to be invaded.
When the user sets a complicated unlocking pattern or password, the security of the mobile terminal is enhanced but he/she may feel inconvenience when he/she tries to unlock the mobile terminal. On the contrary, when the user sets a simple unlocking pattern or password, he/she may conveniently unlock the mobile terminal but the security of the mobile terminal may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.